


[ART] I Put a Spell on You

by deedo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedo/pseuds/deedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a kitten shows up at his loft smelling like Stiles, Derek's first thought is: "Ugh, magic."<br/>While he tries to find a way to change him back, Derek realizes he doesn't actually mind having kitten!Stiles around.</p>
<p>A gift for casualpahoehoe for the TW Glompfest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualPahoehoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualPahoehoe/gifts).



> Everyone has left town for a week to check out colleges or to go on some kind of spiritual druid journey, so when a kitten shows up at Derek's loft smelling distinctly like Stiles, it's up to him to find a way to change him back, because obviously this must be some kind of spell.  
> Over the course of the next few days Derek realizes he actually likes to have kitten!Stiles around.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out before leaving for his trip Stiles petted one of the stray kittens that sometimes roam around the outside of Derek's building.  
> Obviously they decide to keep the cat :)


End file.
